Club Penguin Armies
by Hexxer07 the Reporter
Summary: Once a normal penguin who hangs out with people, now, serving different armies and fighting wars, also getting promote. BTW, the Hexxer part is not real but the wars and history and servers and all the things about armies are real but Hexxer add it was just for fun
1. Poncho guy said Nachos Army

_A peaceful day for a penguin hanging around Town with other penguins they laugh and joke. He slowly stands up and his stomach grumble, it begs and nags for cheese pizza so he decided to visit pizza parlor_

"Man I'm starving!" he said as he walk toward the pizza parlor.

Then suddenly, a figure appear on his sideways, the figure was wearing a sombero which cover his face but he can still see the red sunglasses, the figure also wear a poncho and a Brown Pirate Boots. He was a red penguin and holds Maracas in both hands, he looks at me and said in an Mexican accent "Hello"

"Hi! Nice outfit by the way" I said

"Thanks, this uniform belongs to our army" he brush of dust on his poncho

"Army?" I'm not sure i heard him correct, armies...in club penguin!?

"Yea, we're an army, we are the Nachos Army" he said, and i almost laugh _"Nachos"_ i thought

"We are also recruiting penguins to join us! Would you like to join the Nachos of Club Penguin?" the poncho guy ask

"Umm..."It was a hard decision, give up life and serve an army and live my normal life?

"I'm in" I decide, and the poncho guy smile widely

"Welcome to the Nachos Army of Club Penguin, brother!" said the Poncho guy "Call me Kevin"

"Um thanks" I said

"We will have a meeting today" said Kevin

"Ok...Where do we meet?" I ask

"Server Mountain, Town" Kevin said, while shaking his maracas which made me hard to concentrate

"Do i need the uniform?" I asked him, while checking my money

"Yes you do" he said "Remember to be there on time" and he walk away

 _"Wow, what a weird day"_ I thought and I walk to the pizza parlor


	2. The RPF cashier

After i have my cheese pizza, i walk towards the gift shop and find the uniform in the catalog, I found the Poncho and i try it on, it fits me,so i go and find the sombrero and the boots. I walk toward the cashier and put it on the desk

"How much?" i ask him, while fishing out my wallet

"1420 coins" said the cashier "Say, are you going on a Mexico party" he chuckles

"Ah no, this is my outfit for my army" i said

"Wait, you're in an army?" ask the cashier while he sips his water

"Yea, Im part of the Nachos" and the cashier cough out the water

"The _Nachos?_ " he seem shock and a little worry

"Yea, what's wrong?" I ask

"Kid...you have no idea about this army right?" ask the cashier

"Well i just join so yea" i repiled

"You see...Nachos is not really a good army" he said

"Not really _Good?_ " I ask

"Yea because their leaders keep failing to destroy my army " he said

"Wait how do you know?' I ask him

"Because..I was part of RPF and RPF destroy them" he said "After we raid them and attack their land so much, i thought they die but it seems like they are back"

"RPF?" My head already turn to mush when i heard about Nachos, but now _RPF?_

"Rebel Penguin Federation, they are Nachos enemies" his voice drop lower

"Why, what did they do to upset Nachos?" i asked him

" _Technically_ Nachos insult RPF and Commando717" he frowned "I bet it was _really_ bad"

"So you're saying Nachos are a bad army?" i ask

"Yes they are bad in my opinion, when in battle, RPF will _crush_ them like a bug"

"So i should join RPF?" I asked him

"I tell you what kid" his voice drop "How bout, you work as a spy for RPF and gets some info about Nachos for us, eh?" he said

"Uh..." he had to admit being a spy for RPF sounds awesome "What if they found out?"

"Then you serve as a normal troop for RPF when they kick you out" he said

"Hmm..deal!"he said and they shook hand

"I'll tell RPF that Nachos is alive, meanwhile, keep your toes up kid" he said

"Um we are penguin, we don't have toes" i reminded him

"Whatever, remember ok kid, and also RPF have a motto"

"What is it?" I ask

"Fight the good fight" he salutes

"Fight the good fight" i salute back at him "Also what's your name"

"BScharbach2" he said

"Bye BSchar" and I walk out of gift shop and head towards the dock and saw a ferryman

"Where you want to go kid?" the ferryman ask

"Server Mountain"I said and flip him a coin

"Aight" and we move to server Mountain, the territory of Nachos


	3. The Other RPF

I was sleeping on the boat until we hit something " _Land_ " i though, i woke up groggily, rub my eyes and yawns, i look around, we have arrived at server Mountain. I run fast to my igloo and change into my Nachos uniform and looks at the mirror

"Wow, not bad for an army uniform" I admitted and i walk towards Town, i met Kevin there, he was sitting on the bench while a bunch of other troops guard him.

"Hey" cause that's how you start a conversation

"Sup, i see that you been admiring our uniform" He said as though he can read my mind

"Yea it's really cool" i said

"So, anyways, server Mountain is one of our territory, it's our Training base" he said

"Cool! So do we like ranks or somewhat?" i asked him

"Yes, your rank is Enlist" he said

"Ok"

"Good now go to the other troops and befriend with them if you like, they're quite nice" he waved me off like a dog

"Sure" and i join the others and start chatting with them

We were talking about other armies and Nachos empire and our leader Kevin, then i felt a hand poking me, i turn my back and saw another Nacho troop, it was a she

"Hey" she whisper "Aren't you that guy who BScharbach2 mention to me?" she ask

"Wait are you RPF" i whisper back

"Yes" she said "My name is Weebwad" she doesn't look much like a rebel, but she seems to radiate the spirit of it.

"Im Hexxer" i said

"So you're the spy!" she nearly shouted but i quiet her down

"Yes-I-am-will-you-keep-it-down!" I whisper back

"Sorry, i was a little excited there!" she said "Nice to meet you by the way"

"You too!" i said "Also, i -" i was cut by a loud beat of drums, the training has began

"You were saying?" she ask

"I tell you later, let's get training shall we?" I told her

"With pleasure" and strode into our formation, waiting for Kevin to give orders

"Alas! My brothers, let the training began!" and then before we knew, a giant group has invaded town and our server, they all shouted

"UMA IS HERE TO CLAIM THE SERVER!"

"NACHOS DEFEND!" Kevin shout at us and began to form a formation


	4. New Alliance

"NACHOS DEFEND!" Kevin shout at us

We form a line formation and UMA charge straight at us, all them were red wearing red pirate bandana and black hoodies with black sneakers and red backpack and black sunglasses, all of them holds a hockey stick

 _"Why do they get hockey stick while we maracas?"_ I thought to my self

"WAIT!" a guy from the UMA shout, he walks through the group, everyone makes way for him _"He is the Leader_ " i noted myself

"What do you want Pink Mafias" Kevin snarled

"Im here to raid server Mountain! But it seems like you have new members to train so i want to create a challenge!"

"What's the challenge?" Kevin lean back on the bench

"I choose a new member from your army and you choose one of mine,eh?" Mafias said

"Hmmm...what's the reward?" Kevin ask

"If UMA wins, we get Mountain, if not, we will become allies and Mountain is your base" Mafias said

"Fine!"Kevin said, he stands up and looks at UMA members "I take that guy!" he point at the member

"Ooooh, you choose JakeTheBird? Ok then!" Mafias clapped his hands together and he points at me "He seems newbie, i say him!"

Kevin clenched his teeth, Weeb looks at me with worried eyes, i knew what she's thinking, if i fail, Kevin will kick me out of Nachos

"Let's began, eh?" Mafias eyes fill with mischief "Rules are, you do a brawl with each other! No tricks or cheating ok?"

We both nod

"Good! Let the game began!" he said

We both put our weapons down and i lurched at Jake first, he try to kick me off but he can't, his grip was hard on me but i don't care, i somersault him over my head and kick him hard on the face. He stands up and punch me, hard, on the face, the punch stings but i don't care, I'm winning, so i punch him back at the face and he collapse. The UMA stare at me, some eyes raise, some are wide, others are angry looks, Mafias looks shock, and Kevin was smiling at me, wildly.

"I think our alliance have began!"I shouted, the Nachos laugh

"I-I um..." Mafias looks dazed and shock as if he underestimate me

"Make a deal, you don't break it" Kevin shout at him

"Fine!" he said in an unwilling manner, both of the armies celebrate, i walk toward Jake and sits next to him

"Sorry about that, i couldn't let Nachos fail" I said to Jake, his mouth twitches

"It's ok, i was planning to leave UMA after this nonsense" he said to me

"Oh? Which army are you gonna join them?" I asked him

"RPF, since UMA didn't really treat me nice and they always break rules, i want to rebel against them" he said

"Really cause im also a-"but i was cut by a hug from Weeb

"You did it!" she screams "You help the Nachos make an alliance!"

"Yea i did" i said and she walks away from me

"Your girlfriend?" Jake ask

"No!"I blush "We are friends, we just meet today!"

"Whatever""he shrugged "You were saying?"

"I'm a RPF spy" I whisper at him

"Really?" his eyes gleam

"Yea, so if you want to join RPF, you can go to server Blizzard and find the cashier, he is RPF" i said

"Thanks" he fist bump me and quickly disappear in the UMA group, but i can hear him talking to Mafias

"I want to quit" Jake said

"But you just got here!" Mafias exclaim

"I know, but i don't want to be in armies anymore, it's hardwork, i just a normal life" he lies

"Fine! Get out of my sight!"he waved Jake off and Jake looks at me one more time. He nods with respect and he leaves to the dock. After that Kevin shout

"Alas my brothers! Toast to our new alliance!" He shout

"AYYYY!" the Nachos and UMA shouted and they toast.


	5. Oaga-what?

After the toast, everyone was going back to their igloos. I walk back to mine and change of my clothes into pajamas, and then i fall asleep. Then suddenly my alarm went off and i sat up groggily, i check the time and it's 12:00 AM.

"Oh shoot! Im late for work!" I change into my normal working outfit, a ninja suit with ninja mask and i run towards the dojo, i saw Sensi and i ranup to him and said

"Master, im sorry that im late" I bow my head and put my hands together

"it's ok Ninja, just next time don't party to hard" he looks at me with the his eyes

"How did you-" but Sensi explain before i could answer "I know everything, you can't hide it Ninja"

"Ok" I said and suddenly think _"Oh god, so he knows im also Nachos_ " I try not to think about it anymore and i turn towards the Youngster and teach them about Card Jitsu

"Ok kids! Over here" I waved at them and they all ran towards me

"Master Hexxer" They bow respectfully

"Ok children settle down!" I said at them and they all settle so i can teach them.

I teach for about 5 hours and the bell rang so they have to go home, i settle down and drink cold water and suddenly the dojo door kicked open

"Well well well...Isn't that Hexxer?" the voice sounds harsh, i look at the black skin person, he was wearing a roman helm with hiking boots, he is carrying scuba tank on his back (seriously, that's heavy) and holding his black electric guitar, and also wearing a fancy Green Letterman Jacket

"How do you know me" I asked the strange man

"Well, let me introduced my self, my name is..." and he produced a series of weird pronounce

"Im sorry, what?" I asked

"My name is Oagalthorp" He repeat

"What do you want?" I ask him, frowning

"Well, UMA have secretly form an alliance with us and we will have to destroy the Nachos" he said

"Wait hold on" i raise my hand "What army are you guys, why did they form an alliance with you guys"

"We are the ACP" he said

"What is ACP?" i asked him

"Really?" He laughed hard and the whole group laugh "You don't know the legendary and famous ACP?"

"No, im new to this whole...Armies stuff" i replied

"ACP is Army of Club Penguin, we are one of the first armies to be created" he said proudly

"And let me guess, you are the leader" i look at him

" _Yes!_ You moron!" He shouted

"Woah there, calm" i said

"Oh i will, AFTER I DESTROY YOU!" He leaped at me and i dodge out of the way, thanks to my ninja reflex

"Look Oga" I said "Can i call you Oga?"

"No" he said, standing up

"Let's made a deal" I said "I'll hook you up with pretty sweet information from the RPF and Nachos ok?"

"RPF infos? How will you get that?" He barked a laugh

"Im a spy, don't worry" i said

"Spy? We got a ton but i never seen one been in 2 armies to spy" He look warily at me

"Because i made a deal with RPF to spy on Nachos and i can made a deal with you to spy on both, how about that?" I ask

"If this is a trick-"

"It won't be" I assure him

"Then deal it is!" He shake my hands and leave my alone, I sigh

" _What am i gonna do now_ " I'm in 3 armies

Im a Nacho

Im a RPF

Im a ACP

Im Hexxer07 the Reporter


	6. Tuxido Tuxedo Tuxado

After my encounter with Oagalthorp, I decided that i will lie to Kevin that i can't attend today event and i go and attend RPF event, i flip a coin to the ferryman and we sail to Blizzard, birthplace of Nachos. I hoped of the boat before we hi t the land and i run to Kevin, Kevin looks at me and ask "What?"

"I can't attend today event" i said

"Why?"

"I'm busy, i got a lot of work to do" I lied

"Ugh...Work, work, work, fine! You're excuse" he wave me off and go back to the docks and tell the ferry man to get me to Tuxedo, the land of RPF, we sail there for 5 mins and arrive at there,i walk to town where i meet a bunch of penguins in black hoodie, red backpack, night vision (seriously it's morning, why do you need that?) wearing pirate bandana, black sneakers, and all holds a black electric guitar. When i walk into town, they all look at me like im some kind of newcomer

"Hey, are you here to join us or what?" ask a penguin

"I'm already with you guys" i said

"Wait" the penguin looks at me closer "Aren't you Hexxer?"

"Yes" i said

"Ah" and the penguin turn back to his other conversation with the other penguins, i felt...left out, until a familiar looking figure run towards me, it was BSchar

"Kid! There you are" he runs toward me with a hug "Aren't you supposed to be with Nachos?"

"No, i lied to them that i got work so i got excuse" i smile

"Wow, i appreciate you did that!" BSchar said "Also, you even got us one new person more!"

"Who?" my mind was fuzzy

"JakeTheBird"

"Ohhhh him!" I remember kicking and punching him

"Yea, thanks for that new member!" he said and hug me one more time and he runs away, i was about to say something to him when he was running but then a voice cut through "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieten down, a penguin who dress the same as other said "For Those who doesn't know me, my name Commando, Commando717, Creator of this Rebellion and your Current Leader. There will be an event in 30 mins! So get ready to Fight the Good Fight Rebels!" he shout, everyone chants "FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT!" and return to their activities, i found a bench and i walk toward but then i accidentally bump into someone

"Sorry" i said to her

"Oh it's ok" she brush off some snow and look at me "You are that spy Hexxer aren't you?"

"Yea i said" i held out my my hand "Nice to to meet you!"

"Same" she said "By the way, my name is Starvsblack2"

"Nice, what rank are you?" i asked

"Brigadier General"

"Cool" i said "Alright catch ya later" i run toward Bschar and wave at her, she waves back

"Hey Kid, back again?" he ask

"Yea, i need the uniform" i said

"Here" he leads me into a igloo, he turns on the light and there was a bunch of boxes everywhere, all of them was label , one of the box said "Night vision", another said "Black Hoodies" and a bunch more

"Here i keep store of uniform in case anyone needs it"

"Wow" i'm awe "thanks BSchar"

"No problem kid" he said as though finding all this was easy "Come, it's nearly time for event"

"Wait, what is my rank?"

"Recruit, since you didn't events in RPF, you start with Recruit, after one event, you get Private!" he inform me

"Oh" i said

"Yea, even if you're a spy, you still have to attend events to get promo" he wince

"It's okay, ill work my way up, don't worry" i said and then i heard an alarm "ALL REBELS ATTENTION, EVENT, ALL REBELS ATTENTION, EVENT"

"Come let's go" and BSchar drag me into Town and then we heard Commando717 shouted

"LET THE TRAINING BEGAN REBELS!"

"FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT!" Everyone shouted, i get sorted in to Recruit where we start formation


	7. Big Elm

We form a circle around the town, covering the way to Dock and Plaza. I was waiting for order from Commado717, but then another penguin shot "REBELS, HOLD YOUR GUITAR UP ON 3" i thought this penguin was gonna get kick but Commando717 said nothing and everyone follow the order so i follow too. I raise up the black electric guitar and wait for the next order, then the same penguin shot "OK REBELS, PLAY THE NOTE G ON -" but he was cut from another penguin shout "HEY, IT'S MY TURN" and then i look at the guy who order us and he shrug "Whatever, your turn then i guess Elm" and Elm said "Thank you big Silv" and then they start both ordering us at each turns after Elm did the last order, i was tired and sweaty i turn back and i saw Pika coming towards to congrats me on my first event and then Suddenly Elm walk to me and said

"Hey, you're the spy are you?" He ask me

"Yes" i said

"Could you do me a favor, i want you to spy on another army" he plead

"What army" I ask him

"Ice Warriors" He said

"Sure i'll try" i said

"Cool beans" he walk backwards and then turns to walk forwards, and then Pika walk to me and ask "You ok?"

"Well im not dead so im i ok?" i joke and i made her smirk a bit

"Haha, i was worried cause i thought you have trouble with Elm" she said worriedly

"Don't worry, it's just spying stuffs" I said

"Spying stuffs?" She ask in a whisper

"He ask me to spy on Ice Warriors" i said

"IW? Bro, that's a hard mission, especially with IceyFeet in IW"

"Why?" I ask her

"IceyFeet is the creator of IW, and he is incharge of IW, if he knows that you're spying, he could send proof to the Club Penguin Armies Central and he will destroy RPF" she said

"Don't worry, ill be fine" i replied cofindently

"Hope you will" and then surprisingly she give me a peck on the cheek, i touch where he kiss me and feel her warmth, i look back but she was already gone, i sigh

"Welp, time to head for the IW" i said, i took out a note that Elm gave me and it said " _Tell the boatman to travel you to Island Sub Zero_ " then i proceed to do his instruction, go to the boatman and said "Island Sub Zero" and give him 5 coins, he start rowing the boat, to Island Sub Zero


	8. We found IW Biggest Meanie

After an hour ride to Sub-Zero, i left the boat and run fast to the clothes shop, i bought my bag with me so i can change into my normal clothes before any IW can notice a RPF breaks in their territory, after i change, i went out the clothes shop and start walking into coffe shop cause i need coffee, when i enter, i order a hot chocolate with sugar and sits down on the sofa with my drink and let out a breath "Ahhhhhh" i drink some hot chocolate and then when i put it down, someone was staring at me with a very close distance, he took his coffee and sits next to me "Lovely weather isn't it?"

"Uhhh" I don't know what to reply

"Oh sorry to startle you! My name is GuidoCars, but you can call me Guido" he said

"My Name is Hexxer" i said

"Pleasure to meet you" he shake my hands and i notice he was wearing everything blue, blue cape, cap, guitar, sneakers, and soccer jersey and blue skin also, i guess he must be part of an army

"Cool outfit" i said

"Thanks" he looks at his uniform "It's my army uniform" _I knew it!_ i said to myself

"Army?" i ask him

"Armies are, well it's difficult to explain, how bout you join my army and we teach you how to be in an army" he suggest

"what's your army name?" I asked

"Ice Warriors, IW for short" he replied

"I guess i'll give it a try" i said

"Aight" and he sats up and drag me into another place, he walk with to the cove, and then a lot of them are like him, they were all talking to each other and then suddenly stops when they saw me with Guido

"Hey guys, bought a new member, he seems interest to join us so welcome him!" Guido said and the crowd cheer except for one person, she walks toward me and said "Who is this loser-looking penguin?"

"Hey Tessa, be nice to him, he doesn't know armies exist" Guido chided her

"Who you don't know armies exist?" she snort "Such a noobie"

"What about you huh?" Guido said

"What about what?" she replied

"When i first bought you here, you didn't even know armies exist" she blushed a bit

"Fine! Whatever, i'll leave this _loser_ alone like you said" and she walk away from me and i watch her going away from distance and disappear from view

"Don't worry, not all Ice Warriors troops are like this" he said to me

"Ok" I replied

"Can i show you around?" he ask me

"Sure!" And we start getting into tour


	9. Kindness while waiting for Hot Chocolate

Guido seems nice enough for Hexxer, he show me around the IW capital land Sub-Zero. Like all land, they have the same shops and food but for Sub-Zero it's a bit coder than any other land. After he show around, he said to e to wait outside coffee shop while he buy hot chocolate for both us. I was waiting wearing IW uniform although I prefer RPF clothes, it was way more cooler and warmer, then suddenly an IW member was running towards me and said "I heard you are new recruit?" he was smiling friendly at me

"Yea, and who are you supposed to be?" i squint at him

"Litt7, you can call me Litt" he offer his flipper and i high five it with mine

"Hexxer07 or Hexxer" i replied with a smile

"So you met Guido huh?" he ask, raising an eyebrow (does penguin even have an eyebrow?)

"Yea, i think he is the only one who is actually kind and nice" i said looking through the coffee shop window, seeing Guido paying the cashier with coins

"Well, im also kind and nice like Guido but im not on his level though" he smirks at me

"Ha-ha" i rolled my eyes

"So catch you later?" Litt ask

"Yea, catch ya later" I replied, Litt give me a thumbsup and ran away from my sight, i sighed and turn and saw the door open, appearing through it was Guido and 2 hot chocolate, i took one of it with a thank you and took a sip, it was warm and somewhat sweet.

"So i see you met Litt?" Guido ask curiously

"Yea, he was kind but not your level kind, but still kind in general" I said

"Yea, Litt is a good guy, you can trust him in any situation" Guido said cheerfully "Now let's return back to the ice rink?"

"Yea" i said, processing information into my mind "Let's head back" and we walk back to the rink


	10. Spy Exposure

Me and Guido have a chat back on the way back to Ice Warriors base, when we arrive at the base, everyone was standing around the Ice Warrior Leader, Redweeb

"Attention Troops and Officers, i have receive a note from someone who is a spying RPF for us. He said that one of us here is a spy for RPF" a collective gasp went through the Ice Warriors, i felt my hot chocolate starting to turn cold "Now i know we been spy on many times, but this time the spy won't escape us, when we find the spy, we will punish him badly. Good Night to you all, Don't Freeze Up!" and the leader left, the troops starts to gather around and gossip about the spy

"Do you think..." said one of the troop

"The spy is one of us..."

"What should we do..."

I can't bear to hear anymore of it so i left the base and head to the forest to have some quiet time, then i heard footsteps and i look up, it was Litt

"Hey man, you ok" Litt ask

"Yea i just need some quiet time" I look down at my feet

"Don't worry" Litt chuckles "We catch the spy soon" as sson as he said i have a urge to run away from him but i didn't

"Litt I -" I hesitate, but then i remember Guido words " _You can trust Litt_ " so i told him "Im actaully the spy for RPF" Litt eyes widen

"So...You're the spy" he ask, his eyes were unreadable

"I-Yes i am the spy" i told him

"Oh" he said and we went into silence, i felt him tense and avoid my looks

"Look, can you just tell no one, not even Guido" i said to him

"Sure i can, but not even Guido?" he said

" . to him" i whisper and i stand up "Welp it' nice to see you here, i got to get back to my igloo, Good Night" i stand up and yawn, then i start moving back to my igloo

"Night" Litt said, and i had a feeling that he was watching me leaving the forest, i sigh and then enter my igloo

"I guess i don't have more nights here" I immediately crash into my bed and black out


End file.
